Three years to think
by The Bud
Summary: Um, the guy's P.OV in The line between a memory and hell.


Disclaimer. 

I do not own any people used in this story. It is another contenuation of 

A SUF fiction writer's "whoms name I can't recall" story called "Into the Silence Screaming." Again, read the story. 

As Hemingway would say, This story was good. It was very good. The writer had a goog idea that led 

to a story that was good. I tried to upload the other story to this but it didn't work. So I rewrote it. 

Hope you like. 

Yer ol' pal, 

The Bud. 

Three Years to Think. 

Ha!! I ain't never had no better than that red-headed whore. The way she wiggled and sqirrmed kicking and 

screaming in pain just turned me on more. I got that bitch right outta the shower in her own home too. 

She smelled like flowers and felt like warm silk. I woulda fucked her right there if she hadn'ta 

tried clawin my eyes out. *puff* *cahhhck* Gotta quit them things. But I gots me more fun than I barganed fer anyhow. 

*puff* I beat that cunt out. After she went all limp on me, I just dragged her to my truck, and threw her in Big Jimmy. 

*my huge truck bed tool box* I was real excited when I gots her to my place. She had woken up by then an was hollerin real 

loud, so I smacked her a couple times to shut her up. *puff* yea!. I loved seein that oozin red blood dirty her creamy white face. 

But you know, the funny thing is I don't think she knows how I met her. That giant she's married t' cut me off one day, so I followed 

the feller home. Figured I could get my licks in on him there. *puff* *haaack* But ifin it wasn't the damnedst thing, that prune 

faced hulk was hitched to the prettiest little squeal I never dun saw! She was about a foot shorter than him and all that red hair 

was just a glistning in tha sun. I felt myself getting hard right there and had a hell o a time getting it down. *puff* I gotsta 

thinking about her every day sence I sawd her that summer. She was runnin barefoot and gardening in a pair o pretty jean shorts. 

I knew I just had ta have her. Then I'd kill the giant fer cuttin me off. I got to know what she done real well. Jogging at five a.m, 

made breakfast at six- thirty, Went to work at eight at an advertising company, And waited fer a cab everyday at Camp Freinds grill at six. 

She was home by seven *puff* and had dinner for tall boy when he got home by eight. I knew she got groceries saturdays at three. I was gonna 

get that bitch. 

It took me untill the middle o winter watching her but I came up with the way I could have her fer mine. *puff* 

I was gonna nab her at "Camp". I'd have her for hours before she was missed, and get back at ol' prune face. 

But damn it!! Just didn't work that way! *puff* That little flaimin hole got herself a headache and left before I 

got to her! Nooo. I had to follow her back to her place and climb in through a window in the fuckin cold 

And get my eyes ripped at by a mad woman fer my efferts. But the fun I had when I got her! Six months of waiting 

can get t' a guy. First, I used the belt my Ma gave me as a present to tie the screeching wentch, but after 

a while, that didn't work, so I gots my duct tape. Tha' worked real well. not all that blood runnin all 

over tha place. She got away once but I caught her and dragged her pale behind back by her hair. I told her how bad 

she been by escaping and then I fucked her soundly in every place I could think of. I loved that virgin ass. 

Never heard so much screaming and beggin to stop my entire life! Ahh..*puff* was the best I ever done had. 

Woulda kept her too, but word got out that she was missing and I grew tired of beating her to fuck me. 

So I took that freckly chit and dumped her off some where. *puff.. ackkk* 

I reads me the paper and lo and behold, I find out she's still alive! That little shrew got her pals lookin fer me 

and her pals got the cops lookin too. So I gotta live like a damn fugitive fer a year! One day I find myself 

in her neighborhood an I see her sittin under an umbrella to keep the sun off, and that Jerk 

she's shacked up with runs up and hugs her. I liked what I saw. She gets up and runs like I got hold o her 

or sumthin, and runs strait fer tha house. The big guy just sinks to his knees crying. I wanted revenge. For 

a week and a half I drive by. I think she saw me once, and as luck would have it, the big guy was checkin 

the mail two days ago, so I run him over. I was gonna pay that cunt back fer settin That short canadian on my trail. 

So, after I kick muscles in the gut, as an after thought I take his belt to use on the fuck. 

Insult to injury? *puff* and when I gets to the bedroom, She's half asleep and moaning. I got her tied before she woke 

comlepletly. She knew then what was goin on Yea!! I loved every second of her hot, twisting body writhing away from me! 

I had a hard on worse than a teenager watching his first porno. *puff agk* I had to struggle with my zipper, but I got it down. 

She was moving so much, I had to get a handle on her, right aroung her fuckin neck! Just as I was about to give her what she 

deserved, That prick she married busted in and ruined it all. I was gonna kick his ass! *puff* 

I don't remember much after he eyeblasted me except that he was a mutie and she probably was too. Anyways, I wake up in a Salem 

hospital with some latino woman hanging over me looking in my eyes. Reyes, I think her name was. Hot ass. *puff* 

Then the cops take me here where they tell me "they been lookin for me and my trials tomorrow." 

I was lucky this thing came to the FoH's attention. instead of going to prison fer the rest of time, I only got three 

years for breaking and entering a private home. No rape/ attempted rape. No attepted homicide nuthin and because I stuck it to a muti bitch, 

I'm a hero. Even got people outside picketing fer my release. Ahh..*puff* the look on her face was priceless at the trial when 

they read the virdict. Gotta love new laws sometimes. It was a look o pure terror! She knew I'd be back. She'd be safe fer three 

years, but then there aint no stopping me from finishing her. Wish the big guy made it though. Ida loved to seen how he reacted. 

The man that ruined his wife gets off scott free. Ha! *puff* Three years to think what I'm gonna do to that bitch. *puff* Ack! I really gotta quit 

this filthy habit. 


End file.
